A Question of Honor
by By Victoria
Summary: Liaison Yelena returns to Ixia on a routine, official visit. But something seems very off about her. It also doesn't help that increasingly serious attempts have been made on the Commander's life, that even those closest to him are beginning to show questionable loyalty, and that uniforms continue to make it all too easy to sneak in and out of the castle. I own nothing.
1. Prologue

Yelena inserted the key and opened the door carefully. She entered the silent suite and shut the door quietly behind her. It appeared empty save for the late afternoon sunlight that poured in through the striped windows.

"Valek?" Yelena took a breath before stepping in and trying again in a louder voice, "Are you here?"

Satisfied that she was alone, she set her pack down and took several swift steps into and around the endless clutter. Yelena sat in his chair and swiveled to the writing desk. For the next few moments, she methodically shuffled through the papers and files, occasionally throwing them down in sheer frustration.

Turning away from the desk, she began opening the unlocked drawers, running a hand on each underside in her search. Just as she reached into her hair for the picks, the lock on the front door clicked open.

Yelena stumbled for a moment in her haste away from the desk. Her thigh collided painfully with the corner of the wood and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Valek strode in, his face lit with delight. "Yelena! You're several days late. And because it's _you_, I was beginning to worry, love."

She stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him, unsmiling. "I'm alright."

He closed the gap between them and affectionately wrapped his arms around her. "You know you're more than that."

Their lips met but she was as stiff and cold as one of his black statues. Valek immediately blamed a trick of light for the slight narrowing of her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright, love?"

Yelena waved his arms off and backed away as if his touch annoyed her. "I'm tired. It was a long trip."

"Let's talk about it."

The frost in her voice stilled his heart. "I have somewhere to be." She walked out of the suite before he could reply.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Yelena reentered the suite but stopped abruptly.<p>

Valek sat at the writing desk, straightening the papers. "This is about the new safe houses I implanted, isn't it?"

She crossed her arms. "What is?"

"We were fighting over them when you left." The chair scarped against the floor as he stood and walked towards her. He never hid his face with her, even when he was this vulnerable; when it was filled with bewilderment and sheer anxiety. "It doesn't take a decade long relationship for me to see you're still upset, love. Talk to me. Please."

"I'm not upset." But her hardened green eyes and stiff shoulders granted no reassurance. "I told you. It was a long trip and I'm tired."

"We've been apart for seasons. You don't normally act this way when we can finally be together."

"Normally? How am I supposed to normally act, then?"

"You would act the way you would if you missed me at all these past few months. Or at the very least, you would look happy to see me. But you seem uncomfortable and distant."

"I did miss you."

Yelena capitalized on his distraction with her words and began climbing up the stairs.

Valek followed her into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. "Yelena…"

"Don't." She said abruptly when she sensed him reaching for her. "Don't touch me."

She resumed untying her hair and finished undressing. Without another word, she climbed into bed and rolled onto her side toward the window. She pulled the covers up to her chin and shut her eyes.

Valek turned toward her in the bed. He forced himself to be content with merely seeing her, in spite of his arms aching to hold her. But when he closed his eyes, they flashed open again in one frantic heartbeat.

There was no scent of lavender.

**Yup, this is a new story. For people still following Sieges Weathered, yes I am still writing that. I needed a break from the heavy stuff and started scribbling this one. xD This isn't really a chapter but more of a preview trailer sorta. Let me know if this is even the slightest bit interesting so I'd continue it. :) And if you are interested, tell me what you think happened in that review I know you're totally going to write. **


	2. Yes We Are Still at War

Yelena stopped in the middle of a kata as her friends approached her. She smiled widely at them and waved. They approached her through the chill and dew, all the while chafing their icy hands beneath the gloves.

"You're up…early." Janco regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"This isn't the usual time I'm up?"

"Not when it's this cold." Ari smirked.

Yelena's smile fell. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Janco exchanged glances with Ari. "Well, seven months is a long time. We figured Valek would have kept you preoccupied at this time…and vice versa."

She blinked and waited. The wind howled, billowing through her cloak.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Yelena, I didn't mean it that way. It's just, well, during the whole reunion phase…you two usually make yourselves pretty scarce for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

Janco gestured helplessly as his face turned red but Ari cut in with his matter of fact voice, "At a time like this, you two are usually more interested in the kind of exercise you do indoors and upstairs. The one that involves a warm fire and furniture."

"Maybe it's time to change things up."

Janco recovered and crossed his arms. "Well sure…but…Holy snow cats, Yelena… Don't tell me it's true that you and Valek are still fighting!" He leaned forward with incredulity.

"I'm starting to think the concept of _private_ business never existed to begin with." She teased.

"It does when you're talking about my intelligence corps." Valek's amused voice came from behind them.

Ari and Janco flinched uncomfortably. They hadn't seen or heard him coming.

"Gossip on the other hand, love, never fails to provide you with a wealth of useless information."

Yelena's smile faded away. She crossed her arms and surveyed him with narrowed eyes. When they met with his, she averted her scrutiny and turned her shoulder away. "Did you need anything?"

Valek's face betrayed no emotion but his blue eyes remained fixed on her. "I wanted to see you. You know I've missed you."

"I see." Her arms remained crossed so he couldn't take her hand.

But he easily settled for a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight, love."

All color left her face as her body shifted into a fighting stance. "_Excuse me_? You want to try that again?"

A mixture of shock and something suspiciously like remorse strained his reply. "You know that's never meant for you to take literally. And about what happened-"

She cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it. I have to prepare for my meeting with the Commander."

At the same time, Yelena caught their friends staring and seemed suddenly self-conscious, for she made an effort to smile at him. Unfortunately, the tight line her lips made seemed to imply that his very presence offended her at this point. "I'll see you later tonight." She picked up her bow and walked toward the back of the castle without so much as a backwards glance.

Valek watched as she disappeared from view and, distracted, nodded briefly to the power twins before walking away in the opposite direction.

Janco released a breath he didn't know he held. "I'll take that as a 'yes we are still at war please step to the back if you're not dying to be among the first wave of casualties.' It's easy to forget that even they have lovers' quarrels."

But Ari's gaze was still fixed on the direction she left in. "You call that a lovers' quarrel? Did you see the way she looked at him?"

Janco scratched beneath where his left ear used to be. He tried to shrug. "Couples hate each other sometimes, don't they?"

"The word you're looking for is 'annoy.' Couples never really hate each other. If they do then it's probably abuse."

"Or the end. Come to think of it, she did look like she wanted to kill him."

Ari nodded. "You saw it too. Raw hatred."

"What do you think they were fighting about? It must have been big because Yelena did seem pretty upset when she left seven months ago. And if she's still this angry..."

"Valek's not angry though. He seems contrite if anything. It could be about those safe houses."

Janco made a shooing motion with his hand. "They fight over those all the time."

His partner thought for a moment. "Those safe houses aren't the only ways that Valek liked to keep tabs on our neighbor. You think she might have uncovered another operation or network he wanted to keep hidden? Something that possibly interfered with her liaison duties?"

"Mmm." Janco concurred as he took a sip of water. "That would explain quite a few things. But it wouldn't add up. I mean, you would think she'd have a good idea as to the nature of his work by now."

"True." Suddenly the stocky man gasped. "You don't think someone's having an affair?"

"Now you're just being silly." Janco smacked his own head when he really wanted to smack Ari's. "Where's your imagination? Why does everyone always default to infidelity at some point in their tales?"

"It's perfectly plausible." Ari replied defensively. "Besides, I didn't hear you coming up with any ideas."

Janco shook his head. "Whatever it is, they better fix it and get back together fast. Because knowing them, someone's bound to get in trouble at some point in the not so distant future."

* * *

><p>The Jewel Inn was reputed for its intricate interior design being based on the luxurious tastes of the late Queen Jewel Ixia. The foyer was adorned with delicate lilacs and, on rare occasions, the rare blooms of White Wintercress harvested from the Northern Ice Sheet. Climbing roses meshed with delicate lace curtains beckoned invitingly in the gentle breeze. Soft carpets and a lightly perfumed air transformed those old and privileged enough to remember back to her majesty's court.<p>

The current regime frowned upon the extravagance. However, one particular Security Chief saw ample opportunity to give aristocratic, nostalgia filled rats a perfect gathering spot for easy arrest.

Perhaps this was why that with time, Jewel Inn became patronized more for the unintended, debasing reason it fostered and sought to starve at the same time. A peculiar assortment of discreet back doors and hidden exits had rendered it the perfect place for illicit affairs between both new and long-time paramours. Whether this feature was also inspired by the late queen is a topic of much debate.

Several hours past midnight, when only a few select lanterns lit the halls, a purple door opened on the third floor. The man chuckled roguishly and shook his head in mock reproach at his late night visitor. "Oh no. You're not supposed to be here."

A smaller gloved hand covered the one leaned against the threshold. The movement lowered the sleeve to reveal a black snake bracelet with sapphire eyes.

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

The man laughed again and cocked his head inwards.

As the door closed, a drunk soldier staggered into the hallway after apparently being kicked out of the room. His head lolled to the side as he tried to retrace his steps back to the foyer. He hummed a tune off-key as his boots grounded and kicked up some of the lilacs that followed him out.

The sharp click of the lock sobered him like a dog to a whistle. He stood straight and still. Sharp eyes matched his movements as he retrieved a notebook from his disheveled uniform.

The man missing the bottom half of his left ear smirked as he turned to the purple door. "Busted!"

**Keep those theories coming! **

**Also because I'm debating I thought I'd let the reviewers weigh in as to what the next chapter should be.**

**-What exactly happened seven months ago.  
><strong>

**-What's happening at this very moment behind that purple door. **

**-What a certain someone missing the bottom half of his left ear meant by "busted" and what he's planning to do with that kind of information. **

**Is this a cheap shot at getting more reviews? Maybeeee. **

**As always, much love to "Reader" and "unknown." You two always make my day with your complements and presence! *throws cupcakes your way***


	3. Accidents Happen

~Seven Months Earlier~

"What do you mean he's been hurt?!" Yelena shot up from her seat. "Where's he hurt?! Is it serious?! How did this happen?!"

Janco continued in as calm a voice as he could manage. "One of the rookies in his corps wasn't careful enough. The Councilor didn't know what was happening. So, naturally, she got scared and called for reinforcement. But someone played dirty and used a null shield. I doubt he could even remember the last time he got stabbed in the side. In fact, I bet he even started laughing…" He drifted off in his unabated admiration.

Yelena grabbed his arm and her pale, haggard face brought him back.

"Oh right. It was a sticky situation but they all managed to escape with their lives. They sent a scout up here to really just explain why they're late."

"His immunity…Those healers in Sitia couldn't have helped him. We need to get a medic over there right-"

"Relax, Yelena." Ari said as he tried to entice her to sit back down. He eventually gave up when she began to fight him. "The scout left them near the border. They're less than a day away. If we sent a medic now, it wouldn't make that much of a difference."

"And besides," Janco piped up, "it's like I said: they just wanted to reassure, not alarm. That scout didn't seem worried at all." He turned to Ari for concurrence, which his partner readily gave with a nod. "Valek has gotten out of worse situations before. He'll be just fine."

Yelena began to pace as her heart raced. "But I can't just sit here. I'm going to ride out to see him."

"By the time you get far, they'll be back at the castle." Ari reasoned patiently. "I know you're worried. But if you want to see him as soon as possible, you should wait here."

Her breath hitched as her eyes watered.

Janco sighed and offered her a sympathetic smile. "Let's go to the training field. A couple matches with me and Ari will help take your mind off this."

Yelena nodded as the tears began to stream down her face. Janco put a comforting arm around her and lent his shoulder. Ari patted her back and, together, the friends walked out of the increasingly small and smothering room.

* * *

><p>Medic Mommy stopped bandaging. She looked up to see the liaison walking towards her.<p>

Hands clasped in front of her, Yelena wore her tailored liaison uniform and had styled her black hair into an immaculate and professional twist. It seemed she was trying especially hard to use an appeal to authority as leverage. "May I?"

The medic shrugged and briefly gestured the procedure. "Not too tightly." She moved to tend to another patient.

Yelena sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the stray bandages. Empathy made her side ache when she saw the wound. The bleeding had stopped with the seal but the stab was still swollen. She paused and gave the patient a wry smile when he covered her hand with his.

"Hello, love." When Valek took in the scent of lavender, some of the pain melted away.

Yelena replied with a gentle kiss. But she pulled away before he could deepen it and admonished playfully, "Now hold still."

They remained in companionable silence as Yelena set and bandaged the wound. Medic Mommy continued to make her rounds in the infirmary where it was no accident that out of the entire entourage, she tended the Security Chief first and moved downwards by experience and skill level.

Eventually, Valek ventured to ask, "How long can you stay?"

"Two weeks." Yelena answered as she finished dressing the wound.

He tried not to show his disappointment.

She leaned in and kissed him again. "It should have been a month. But…" Yelena glanced down pointedly at his injury. "At least it wasn't too serious."

Valek reached over to touch her face. "You haven't slept and you've been crying." It wasn't a question.

She swatted his hand away and blinked furiously as the frustrating tears threatened to fall again. "Of course I've been crying. I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Don't even start. This wouldn't have even happened if you hadn't been spying on us in the first place!" The ire returned now that the initial danger had past.

Chastised, Valek said nothing.

Yelena sighed, "I wish you would have at least told me what you were doing. I could have helped you."

"I highly doubt that." Valek pulled his shirt back on.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Someone advised Councilor Moon to enhance her security. And to make use of null shields."

"Are you saying I set you up?"

"Not intentionally."

"Intentionally? Someone had informed me of illegal espionage on the Councilor. I assumed it might have been another rival clan. I had no idea it was you."

"What would you have done if you did?"

She paused, considering her answer. With a sigh, she shook her head. "I don't know."

"Precisely."

"Why were you spying on them in the first place?"

"I have good reason to believe there is a threat on the Commander's life. That's all you need to know." Valek said in deadpan.

"What kind of threat?"

"A substantial one." He stood.

She remained sitting. "And you think the Councilor is involved? Is that why you're not telling me anything?"

"I always assume everyone can be involved, Yelena. And you don't need to know the details of this operation."

"Right." It was an old argument (one that seemed to be erupting constantly this past year and a half) she chose to opt out of. For fatigued as she was, Yelena would have taken a debate with the formidable Commander over his stringent policy on magic, in a heartbeat, over this.

* * *

><p>And that's what she did end up doing several days later.<p>

"People can't choose to not be magical. And that makes them vulnerable to all forms of suffering in your country. The policy does not save lives."

The Commander sipped his tea calmly. "Even in Sitia, the percentage of magicians remains small. Therefore, they are a small price to pay for peace and tranquility in my country."

"You can't put this kind of value on an innocent life. I understand your compassion and your magnanimity for your people, sir. It's very apparent in the way you ensure everyone is fed, clothed, and healthy at all times. You may want to alleviate unnecessary suffering, but I can guarantee you this ban on magic only breeds pain."

"You are focused very much on the individual, Yelena. But I care about my people as a class. And all I can think about is the possibility of another corrupt king with his equally corrupt court of privileged magicians coming to power after my death. And your Warper problem has shown that that is only too probable of a possibility."

"With all due respect, sir," Yelena took in a breath to keep her heart steady. "The King of Ixia and the Warpers were by _no means_ representative of all magicians. I'd like to use myself as a case in point to advocate for the class of people with magical abilities."

Commander Ambrose listened and appraised her with his intense amber eyes. But he remained ultimately unmoved. "Anecdotal evidence is by no means empirical. But I can counter that argument regardless. The recent political and social turmoil – with substantial death rates – that took place in Sitia have been related to magic, correct? It involved, I believe, a rogue clan called the Bloodrose."

Yelena clenched her fists under the table. She had been thrown off balance. He wasn't supposed to know this _much_ about Sitian affairs. "And they were stopped by magic."

"The entire fiasco would have never occurred in Ixia. And the reason is magic is not allowed here. I have reasons behind my policies, liaison."

"It could exist if your ban drives people underground so that they would have to not only hide, but seek refuge from those who would exploit them."

"I guarantee you that the horrors of Brazell and Mogkan will _never_ happen again." The Commander turned to his Security Chief pointedly.

"You can't guarantee that."

"And you can't guarantee that corrupt magic will not ruin all that I have built for those who were robbed blind by the Ixian King."

She sat back in her chair. Now they were going in circles.

Valek appeared apathetic as he sat beside the Commander, adding fuel to her anger. If he hadn't told him this much, there might have been a chance for her. She debated as she always did every time she tried to broach this topic. Reveal the illegal espionage and demand not only full disclosure of Ixian policy, but a broader opening of the border? It might give an upper hand – especially for those wishing to escape to asylum in Sitia - but it would foster neither trust nor respect between the two countries. But more people died and suffered as she sat and debated with the Commander over tea.

She felt herself grow old as she realized this would be a lifetime's work.

Yelena yelped as the teacup shattered and shot up from her chair. Hot tea scalded and stained her lap. And the servant was all but prostrate on the ground in apology.

She grinned dismissively and waved him off. "It's fine. Accidents happen." She turned to the Commander. "Excuse me."

He gave her leave and, rigid as he was in all parts of his life and rule, concluded the meeting to ensure he didn't stray from his itinerary. She walked out of the war room after they postponed the meeting.

At the same time, General Tesso's son, Arcane, turned to his father. He whispered something about an errand he had forgotten to run and left the room as well, turning in the exact same direction as the Liaison.

A pair of sapphire blue eyes watched the direction they both left in as old instincts kicked in. It had to be coincidence, the owner of them told himself. It was just a coincidence. He shook his head inwardly, forcing himself to remember the first time he had doubted her – and the dire consequences it nearly had.

But he was so, so often right when he trusted his instincts. And if she gave him honest reason to doubt...was it still as wrong? But what kinds of reasons did he have to begin with?

He was so preoccupied with his moral dilemma that he nearly ignored a direct verbal order from the Commander.

* * *

><p>Yelena opened her eyes and blinked in the haze of the cold, early sunrise. Her return to the world of living brought a torrent of responsibilities and obligations that swirled in her mind.<p>

But one thing came to the forefront.

She rolled onto her side and pressed a hand to Valek's forehead, relieved to find no excess heat. To reassure herself, she made similar informal measurements along the side of his face.

Valek caught her lingering hand before she could remove it. "Good morning to you too, love."

Yelena brushed aside a strand of hair and kissed his forehead. "Fevers usually indicate infection."

His blue eyes opened as he sat up. "It's been several days."

She sighed and kissed him briefly. "Sometimes it would look like you're getting better at first. But then people would suddenly collapse. With your immunity I can't heal you if anything happens!"

Valek smiled at her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be fine, love. They brought me back early enough so that there's no danger."

Yelena finally relented and returned the smile. "I know. And last night definitely showed you aren't in pain anymore."

"There's some. But you should know you're a good distraction, love."

She blushed and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Just don't die. That's all I ask."

He wrapped his arms around her and coaxed her back beneath the covers. "It won't happen. I always win. Always."

Her smile faded and she pulled away. "Yeah, no kidding."

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind. Like what I'm supposed to tell Councilor Moon to convince her that a tighter security won't be necessary…right after most of them were wiped out."

"She trusted your judgment about needing tighter security in the first place. Use that same faith to convince her otherwise."

"It's not that simple. She already distrusts me. It was an enormous leap of faith for her to believe me this one time. And you clearly don't make my job any easier."

The implication was meant to be light, but it stung nonetheless. "Neither do you, love." He replied evenly.

Yelena narrowed her eyes and climbed out of bed. She found her clothes and began to dress. "What did you expect? Of course I would have given her the best security I could find."

"It was exactly what I expected. But I lost several of my best, Yelena. That and months of careful planning and work." He mirrored her motions and soon they were far from the bed and the elusive peace of dawn.

She turned to face him, incredulity in her voice. "You expected this? And you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't want to upset you. And risk…"

"What?"

'Risk the possibility of you working against me."

"I…" She looked wildly about her as if hunting the room itself for the right words. Unable to find them, she blurted out her first thought, "Sometimes I just can't help but think of how incompatible our lives can be."

Yelena climbed down the stairs and stopped on the landing when she heard her lover's rapid footfalls follow.

"_Incompatible_?" Now it was his turn to be at a loss for words. "We're _incompatible? _After all we've been through? And all we're capable of accomplishing together? You're going to start saying we're incompatible?!"

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about how _sometimes_ it doesn't make sense for us to still be together. And I admit I'm partly to blame for that."

"Why is that?" Sarcasm now spiked every word. "Because a perfect liaison with Sitia's best interests at heart shouldn't be messing around with the Ixian Security Chief and _magician killer_?" He stopped when he heard a sharp intake of breath and read the shock in her eyes. "Yelena, love, I'm sorry."

She staggered a step back as hard, bitter tears grew in her green eyes. "I wasn't thinking about that at all. If I didn't care about this the day I became liaison, what makes you think I ever would? Especially after all these years?"

"What were you thinking then?" His voice softened tremendously.

"Honesty." She said simply. "I don't see how two people who can be this dishonest with each other can stay together for this long. But then I realize how often we're not together."

"Do you want me to tell you everything about the Councilor Moon operation? Is that what this is all about?"

"It's not that we have to tell each other everything." She cut herself off as she felt the tears grow heavier and heavier.

"Good to know. Because I'm quite certain you don't tell me everything either." Valek sighed with weary patience. "Let's sit down and discuss this."

"I'm not in a good place for discussing anything right now." Yelena turned and began walking towards the door.

A slight, cold panic he was unaccustomed to sliced into his heart. In a few brief, powerful strides, Valek swept in front of her and demanded without thinking, "Where are you going?"

"I have somewhere to be."

"Even the Power Twins won't be at the training field this early. Where could you possibly need to go?"

Yelena shook her head and struggled past him as she choked on a stillborn sob. "You don't need to know."

He called out to her as she turned the doorknob.

Her knuckles gripped the handle so tightly they whitened. But she turned her head.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry for the ways things turned out and for the added complications to your job as Liaison."

There was a brief nod and a sharp sigh tinted with dissatisfaction as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>But they knew how to apparently forget quickly, as couples in their circumstances are often expected to do.<p>

For a mere few hours later, Yelena had playfully curled her arm around Valek's and leaned against his shoulder. They stood in the back of the war room, away from the overwhelming uproar of loud laughter, passionate arguments over wool, and small talk taking place in the center. She sighed as his musky scent and the body warmed, familiar fabric of his uniform relaxed her.

Valek covered her hand with his and spoke with amusement, "Does this mean I have been forgiven?"

She pretended to think long and hard about the question. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm just tired and need someone to carry me to bed." She closed her eyes.

"You did wonderful, love." Valek's lips brushed softly against her hair. "I especially loved how you handled the coffee trade. It was brilliant to suggest Tesso's surplus of corn as adequate payment."

Yelena looked up and grinned teasingly as she kissed his cheek. "I managed to keep you awake through talk about corn? You're either trying too hard or I'm better at my job than I thought."

"It's a bit of both, love."

She tilted her head at him. "I must say emotional honesty looks very good on you, sir."

"Oh? Care to tell me what else looks good on me?"

Yelena played with the lapels of his jacket and ran a hand idly down it, enticing an anticipatory shiver. "Me."

"We should get you to bed then. You clearly _need_ it."

But before she could reply, Arcane approached them. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just…father, er, I mean, General Tesso would like to speak with you in private, Yelena." He gave Valek a half smile. "That is…If it's alright for me to steal her away for a while."

Arcane turned to Yelena and spoke with a strange glint in his eye, "The General just stepped out. I promise you, it _will_ be well worth your time."

Yelena abruptly dropped his arm along with all fatigue in her face and body. "Of course!" She turned to Valek. "I'll be up soon, I promise."

He gave her an odd look but nodded briefly and let her go. The same cold panic from the morning returned.

**There's a second part to this. :) So stay tuned! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
